The SAF Serial
by AuthorD
Summary: When two O.W.C.A. agents are revealed to not be all what they seem, Perry is dragged into an enormous crisis involving two mysterious organizations, one of which has set their sights on his owners and their friends, and the other intending to wipe out mankind.
1. Introduction to War

**Welcome to The S.A.F. Serial, this is a rewrite of many sorts of "The Rise of Legs", which was intended to span multiple fics, but I decided that to avoid to confuse readers (Due to the fact that it was a inconvenience to go into a fanfic series without being caught up to date on it) and I don't want to put you guys through that.**

**This fic will be LONG, very LONG. Don't know when it'll ever be finished, but meh.**

**I DO NOT OWN Phineas and Ferb, they are owned by Disney, and Jeff Povenmire and Dan "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Ah, good times, good times." A boy with a triangle-shaped head, spiky red hair, and orange-and-white shirt said to himself. He was looking over a book filled with pictures from a year's past. He saw the photographs of himself and his friends having fun, and sighed contentedly.

He then got up and stretched his arms.

"Well Ferb ol' buddy, let's get started then shall we?" he asked the boy with spiky green hair, "F" shaped head, and beige shirt with high-waist purple pants.

The green-haired boy nodded, and almost instantly, the two boys had pulled out an enormous amount of paper and tools, drawing diagrams and blueprints for inventions that the world had yet to see.

The red-haired boy then looked up in the midst of this. "Hey, where's Perry?" he asked.

* * *

Men and animals lay in the swamp, bleeding from their wounds. The trees were drenched in blood, and the swamp's black filth had been dyed red. A platypus wearing a torn fedora lay face-down in the swamp alongside two dogs and a chicken, who were also wearing torn fedoras.

A gray-haired, middle-aged man, the only one among everyone else who hadn't been critically injured, was on his knees, cradling a teenager who looked almost exactly like him, aside from the lack of a mustache and that his hair was brown.

A worm and snail, holding sinister weapons in their "hands" (Mechanical ones for the worm, pseudopods for the snail)

"I hope that, Major Monogram," the worm said, "that this'll teach not to ever interfere in our business again".

* * *

**We just went from a happy time, to a pretty nasty nightmare. Heh, heh.**

**Chances are that there may be a rating bump, but I don't know yet.**

**Excuse the short chapter, the next one will be longer, trust me.**

**-AuthorD**


	2. Start of the Bloodbath I

**Chapter 2 is up, yahoo! Would've had this here earlier, but computer issues prevented me from doing so. You may notice some fanmade names for Agent W, but then again, we don't know his canon name.**

**So yeah...**

**Eh, anyway, this chapter will be the start of a small series of flashback chapters, either there'll be two or three of 'em.**

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

* * *

_2 Hours Ago…_

Benedict the Worm slowly crawled through the air vents, staying wary of any potential unforeseen hazards, and keeping an eye on his map.

"I really do hate this part of the job." He muttered to himself.

He then looked through one of the vent latches, and saw what he was looking for.

"Bingo" he said.

Benedict slipped through the vent latch and crawled over to a computer. Upon reaching it, he slipped in a flash drive, then turned on the computer. When the screen appeared, it asked for a password. Benedict thought for a moment, then typed in "Monobrow". The computer accepted the password, and Benedict started rummaging through computer files, each of them carrying PDF files of various documents.

Benedict looked over the PDFs, the documents contained some very interesting stories.

"Huh, so they really were responsible for that." Benedict muttered as he saved the PDFs to his flash drive.

Benedict was so absorbed into what he was reading, he had let his mind slightly wander off. He didn't notice the approaching sound of footsteps coming near the door.

* * *

Major Monogram was busy talking to his intern, Carl, who was carrying a stack of books as they walked towards the Major's office.

"So you see Carl, that's why I'm 35% metal." He said to his intern.

"Huh, I can believe that story." Carl replied.

Benedict heard Monogram's and Carl's voices, pulling him out of his reading. Quickly he saved the PDF he had been reading to the flash drive, and ejected the drive. Just as he put the flash drive away, the door opened and Major Monogram and Carl stopped their conversation to stare at Benedict as they walked into the room.

Everything went quiet for about ten seconds.

Monogram blinked, "Agent W?"

Benedict didn't reply, instead he pulled out a small, worm-sized bomb, and gently set it on Major Monogram's desk.

"Agent W!" Major Monogram cried out

Benedict silently activated a worm-sized jetpack, seemingly sprouted a set of mechanical arms, pulled out a large rock from his fedora, and then he threw the rock at the window breaking it.

"AGENT W!" Major Monogram cried out, angrier and sterner than last time.

"See ya suckers!" Benedict called out.

Benedict flew out of the room with his jetpack, and the bomb then exploded, forcing Monogram and Carl against the wall. Agents in their cubicles jumped at the sound of the explosion in fright, and the entire building shook.

Benedict flew up into the sky to survey his handiwork, then his eyes widened in shock.

"Good god, have I been away from willingly destroying something for my own entertainment that long?" he asked himself.

Benedict then flew away, partially glad that he could finally quit acting like a goody-two shoes and get back to his position as part of the S.A.F.'s Elite 19.

And as for down below…

Major Monogram opened his eyes, groaning in pain. He was covered in minor burns and soot. Agents were surrounding him in shock and worry. Carl, being younger than the Major, was still conscious and had taken about the same amount of damage as the Major, so he was now standing up, and had gathered with the other O.W.C.A. agents.

"Um, Major Monogram, what do we do?" Carl coughed in worry.

Major Monogram shook his head for a moment to gather his thoughts, he was still dazed from the explosion, which had destroyed his office interiors, leaving it stained and burnt with soot.

"Urg, get me Agent P!" he coughed before closing his eyes.

* * *

Perry, in the meantime, was at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., the home of his nemesis Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who at the moment had trapped Perry in a large jar filled with petroleum jelly, but the evil scientist had just gone to the bathroom, so leaving Perry alone for a small while.

Heinz then emerged from the bathroom.

"Alright, now that I've gone number one Perry the Platypus, let me tell you about my latest scheme." He said.

He then gestured to a towering high-tech column, it had two large tubes in its center that were filled with strange liquid, the one on the left had green liquid, while the one on the right had purple.

"This, Perry the Platypus, is my Omni-Chemical-inator!" he cackled. "It essentially has the power to either dissolve any organic thing it hits, or restore any organic thing it hits and with it, I will dissolve all of the plants in City Hall, causing my brother grief when he finds out that all of the plants that he cares for so much are destroyed, leaving him unable to do anything and allowing me to take over the Tri-State Area! Plus, I can use it to heal my injuries whenever I get something like a paper cut or a kick to my face."

Perry was already getting out of the petroleum jelly trap, when his watch began to beep furiously. He held up his hand towards Heinz.

To Perry's surprise, Carl's face appeared on the screen instead of Major Monogram's.

"Agent P, we have a huge problem, there's no time to explain now, just get Doofenshmirtz out of the way and come back to HQ, no time to lose!" the intern cried out frantically.

Perry's eyes widened, then he burst out of the trap and ran towards Heinz.

"W-wait!" Heinz cried out.

Perry didn't bother to listen, he kicked Heinz square in the head, knocking the evil scientist onto the ground, then he immediately pressed the self-destruction button that Heinz installed on all of his inventions, instantly destroying the Omni-Chemical-inator. Thankfully though, the explosion vaporized the liquid within the device.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Heinz cried as Perry flew away with his jetpack.

As Perry flew away, he couldn't help but wonder why Carl had contacted him instead of the Major.

He found out soon enough.

When Perry got back to the O.W.C.A. HQ, he was horrified at what he saw; Major Monogram's office had been burnt to a crisp, and the Major and Carl, both sitting in a cubicle, had both suffered minor burns. He also noticed that Walter the Worm's cubicle was being vandalized by some of the other agents, and that some of the interns were trying to stop them.

"Agent P!" Major Monogram called out. Perry quickly ran over to his superior, who brought him up to speed.

"Earlier today Carl and I were heading over to my office when we saw Agent W at my desk, unauthorized I might add. I asked him what he was doing and instead of saluting, he bombed my office and just left! To make things even stranger, he actually TALKED!"

Perry was shocked at this news, he had never really known Walter, but he didn't think that Walter would just destroy Major Monogram's office, and he also didn't think that a worm could talk.

"I am currently preparing a team to catch Agent W, we don't know what he's doing, and we don't know his motivation, so it's imperative that we catch him and get to the bottom of this matter!" Major Monogram said.

Unbeknownst to any of the other agents, Sergei the Snail was watching the entire scene with a sadistic smirk on his face. He discreetly held up a communicator to his mouth.

"I'd be on guard if I were you Benedict, things are about to get interesting." He said in a low voice.

* * *

**You can guess what'll happen from here, can't you? **

**But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and a few reviews would be nice.**

**-AuthorD**


	3. Start of the Bloodbath II

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I've had to make fanmade names for most of the O.W.C.A. agents, they'll be playing a role in upcoming chapters. Also, I'll be bouncing back and forth with using Major Monogram's real name, so bear with me on that.**

**So yeah, we now have the events that lead up to the first chapter/prologue, and what happens a little bit after that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Major Monogram wasted no time in organizing the task force. soldiers piled into several helicopters, and about forty animal agents were getting their gear prepared. Major Monogram had ordered for all of his agents to wrap up their current missions in order to join in the hunt for Agent W. The Major had even gotten his son, Monty, to help with the mission. It was that serious. The task force was totaled up to ten helicopter holding six members each, Monty and his father, as well as forty-five O.W.C.A. field agents.

Carl was a bit apprehensive though, particularly with the large number of agents.

"Um Major Monogram?" he asked, "Isn't this a bit of um, overkill?"

"Nonsense! This is the perfect amount of soldiers to track down a rogue agent!" Major Monogram answered.

"But when Agent P and Dennis went rogue, we didn't use this many soldiers." Carl stated.

"Dennis was a master of disguise Carl, he snuck away before we could organize a task force to find him. As for Agent P, well, I didn't want to use a task force on him." Monogram replied again.

An soldier came up to Major Monogram.

"Sir, everyone is prepared to leave." The soldier said.

"Excellent, Monty, get over here!" Francis called out to his son.

Monty quickly went over to his father. He was holding a laser gun (Monty that is).

"Monty, I want you to know that this mission is extremely dangerous, so I want you to be careful, we have no idea of what Agent W is capable of." Francis said to his son.

"Yes sir!" Monty saluted, partly as a joke.

The Major chuckled at this, "All right men, let's move!"

With that, the cavalcade set off.

But they'd have reckoned without Sergei, who was part of the task force, on the surface, he had a hardened, determined look in his eyes like the other agents, but inside, he was smiling sadistically, waiting for a chance to pounce.

* * *

Benedict was resting in a swamp on the outskirts of Danville, he was checking over his gear. He had heard Serum's message, but whilst he could easily out-maneuver his pursuers, he had decided to prepare fighting them just for the heck of it, and had thus changed out of his O.W.C.A. uniform (Meaning he had gotten rid of the O.W.C.A. fedora), and had put on his normal uniform; black fedora with red stripe, and a black vest with a light-blue utility belt.

All of a sudden, his cell phone rang.

Benedict calmly answered it, "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU BENEDICT?" A voice cried out on the other line.

Benedict grimaced. It was Shelia, the leader of the Elite 19 and Benedict's superior.

"I'm getting ready to massacre some O.W.C.A. agents." He said calmly

"You're supposed to be undercover you idiot! Flaming Centipede's going to fry you for doing something that reckless!" Shelia yelled back on the other line.

"Yeah, um, my cover was blown earlier this morning." Benedict replied sheepishly and bluntly.

I would state what Shelia screamed in response, but for the sake of our mental health, I won't.

"Look Shelia, I promise you that I'll get back to base, but I might as well do some slaughtering, I haven't killed anything for three years!" Benedict said

"Alright, but if you get captured, don't expect any help from me or our bosses!" Shelia replied, hanging up.

Benedict sighed in annoyance and went back to organizing his weapons, which didn't take very long, since he was nearly done when Shelia interrupted him.

Benedict waited for about ten minutes, he was starting to get bored and wondered if he should've put up a sign saying 'Benedict the Evil Worm, just right over those bushes' to add to the trail he had left behind (Which consisted of arrows being dug into the ground and trees).

Just as Benedict got up, the tree he had been resting under suddenly splintered into pieces, and as Benedict rolled away from it, he then saw Major Monogram's task force staring at him.

"Finally" he muttered.

Francis looked at him.

"Agent W, put your um, end of your body up! We have you surrounded and we want answers from you!" Francis cried out into a megaphone.

"The name's Benedict, Monobrow!" Benedict called out.

Before anyone else could respond, Benedict activated his jetpack, shot up into the sky, and pulled out a laser gun with his mechanical arms. He took aim and fired at one of the helicopters, striking it in the cockpit and killing the pilot, causing the helicopter to crash down into the swamp, scattering the ground forces and killing the soldiers in the helicopter.

The pilots of two of the other helicopters then aimed their machine guns at Benedict, but the worm quickly turned around and shot the cockpits of both helicopters, killing the pilots and repeating what he had done with the first helicopter.

The animal ground forces, who were thrown off their guards, pulled out whatever long range weapon they could and aimed at Benedict, but the worm saw what they were doing, and flew into the cockpit of the fourth helicopter. Before the pilot could respond, Benedict pulled out a small lightsaber-like dagger and decapitated the pilot. Benedict then got onto the controls and started to fire at the animal ground forces, once again forcing them to scatter. Benedict then set a bomb on the copter and flew out of the cockpit, watching as the helicopter exploded.

Francis and Monty were stunned at what they had just seen.

The remaining six helicopters surrounded Benedict, but to their surprise, four more mechanical arms emerged from Benedict's belt and all six arms grew into massive, gauntlet-like fists. Benedict smiled maliciously as he swiftly crushed all six helicopters at once. He then looked down at the animal agents and threw the wreckage at them, which they thankfully managed to dodge.

But their luck wouldn't last.

Benedict aimed his arms, and then, much to Francis and Monty's shock and horror, the fists at the end of the arms detached and shot at the other agents. The agents tried to run, but the fists were too fast and once they impacted the ground, they exploded, creating a shockwave that blew Francis and Monty against a tree, and blew back the O.W.C.A. agents.

When the smoke had cleared, Benedict flew down to the ground to look at his handiwork. He smirked.

"Good, good, I've still got killing material!" he said with glee.

Of the forty-five O.W.C.A. animal agents, about thirty of them had been incapacitated by the explosion, and were lying in the murky swamp, burned and bloody from the explosion and shrapnel. The remaining fifteen agents, including Perry, were injured, but were still standing.

Benedict's robot arms retracted before reemerging as they did when the battle began.

Benedict then shot towards them like a rocket, his mechanical arms each holding a small plasma cutter (The same kind of weapon used on the fourth helicopter). He swung the blades at them, but Perry and his colleagues managed to dodge, except for two agents. Terry the Turtle and Sergei the Snail were both struck down by Benedict's plasma cutters. Francis watched in horror as blood burst from Terry's wound and Sergei's shell shattered.

Benedict then turned to the other agents.

"Come on, come on, you guys should be able to do better than this." He said sarcastically.

As Benedict prepared to attack again though, two ropes shot out of nowhere and tied around the worm.

"Wh-what the?" Benedict asked, startled.

Ferdinand the Fox and Herman the Hedgehog emerged from the bushes, each of them holding a small rope, small enough to tie down a worm.

"Dang it." Benedict grumbled.

Francis and Monty ran towards Benedict.

"Your fun is over Agent W." Francis said sternly.

"I would prefer, 'I, Major Monogram, are screwed right now'." Benedict replied.

"What do you-"Francis began, when;

"ARGH!" Monty cried out in pain.

Francis turned to look at him in horror. Monty had been slashed diagonally from his right shoulder down to his torso, blood erupting from the wound.

"MONTY!" Francis cried out in horror, tears forming in his eyes.

"HAHA!" A voice cried out.

Everyone looked for the source of the voice, and then saw Herman and Ferdinand fall to the ground limply, having been slashed in the back.

Sergei the Snail, who was shell-less, was holding a black sai with the blades in the shape of a Kris, and with a long black chain, was looking at them with a sneer on his face that made everyone, including Benedict shiver slightly.

"AGENT S!" Francis cried out.

Damien the Dog, Kitty the Cat, and Montague the Monkey charged at Serum, who twirled his sai silently, then threw in in a slashing motion, hitting the three agents squarely in the chest, and causing them to collapse.

"NO!" Francis cried out.

"Pipe down Monogram, it'll do you some good." Sergei said.

Sergei then looked down at Benedict.

"Really Ben, you fell for a trap like that?" Sergei asked.

"Not really Serum." Benedict said, slicing the ropes he was trapped in in half with two mechanical blade-like arms.

Francis and the remaining agents were horrified at the revelation that Sergei, who now seemed to be going by the name of Serum, was in cahoots with Benedict.

Benedict leaped next to Serum, who, with pseudopod-like arms, pulled out a cone-shaped shell that was colored white with black markings, and placed it where his old shell used to be. He then picked up his fedora, and ripped it apart with his sai.

"You can have the rest Ben." Serum said.

"My pleasure." Benedict said.

Before Perry and his colleagues could react, Benedict pulled out a gun-like object, then fired it. A hail of small needles rained down on Perry and his colleagues. When the needle rain stopped, blood burst from the O.W.C.A. animal agents as they sank halfway into the swamp, the red blood seeping into the black mud, dying it a shade of red.

Major Monogram looked in horror, kneeling down and staring at his former agents.

"I hope that, Major Monogram," Benedict said, "that this'll teach not to ever interfere in our business again".

"Uh, Ben, he didn't really know what our business was." Serum said.

"Oh yeah." Benedict replied. "Eh, either case, we resign from the O.W.C.A…"

Major Monogram's look of horror did not change.

"Finally we'll be able to head back to our S.A.F. colleagues." Serum said with his head up high.

"You just told him our organization's acronym idiot." Benedict muttered.

Serum took no notice as he pulled out a high-tech pad that glowed blue.

"Should we kill him?" Serum asked.

Benedict looked down at Major Monogram in disgust and pity.

"Well you did tell him our organization's acronym so we-"

Benedict's cell phone rang again. Benedict picked it up in dread.

"Hello?" he asked

"GET BACK HERE OR I'LL-"Shelia began, but Benedict hung up before she could finish.

"No time." Benedict said.

"Wait!" Major Monogram cried out

But the two S.A.F. agents stepped onto the pad, not even bothering to deal with the Major, and vanished in a blue flash of light.

"NOOOOOOO!" Major Monogram cried out in despair.

* * *

Four shadowed silhouettes looked down at the scene below.

The tallest one spoke up. "The S.A.F. have made their move."

"So why are we here?" the shadow on the far left asked

"The S.A.F. will be crucial in our plan, so we will need to keep tabs on their current enemies and activities. If what we are seeing continues, we will be able to move forward with our plan." The tall shadow replied.

The four shadows then vanished, leaving Major Monogram to wallow in his tears.

* * *

**Benedict and Serum pretty much creamed the O.W.C.A., and they seem to belong to something called the S.A.F... What is the S.A.F. besides the name of this fic? Who are those mysterious shadows? Find out next time!**

**Also, thank you to those who reviewed this story, I appreciate the feedback(And would appreciate some more reviews)!**

**-AuthorD**


	4. Night of Silence

**Chapter 4 is now up and running! Be warned, I might get a little technical with the S.A.F. members and what arthropod I based them off of... And I spoiled part of the S.A.F.'s name. Urg.**

**But anyway's I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Perry was running, gasping for breath in the blood-soaked, burning terrain. He turned around, there were his colleagues running with him, they were all wounded and covered with burns. Perry turned around and then ran into two enormous figures. One was a worm, the other one a snail. The figures laughed before a rain of needles and acid rained from the sky.

Perry and his colleagues started felt the burning sensation of the acid and needles, and tried to close their eyes to block out the pain, but it was no good. To make matters worse, none of them were aware that they had all started to melt and bleed.

Perry saw his flesh melt off of his bones, and he could feel blood leaking from his body. He tried to close his eyes to block out the horror, but found that he couldn't. He then looked down in horror and he staggered back.

He and his fellow agents had all been reduced to skeletons. Perry then looked up as the worm and snail began to contort and grow sharp teeth. Perry's skeleton tried to run, but his leg bones suddenly broke apart. The demonic worm and snail bent over, still laughing, their fanged mouths coming closer and closer until…

* * *

Perry woke up with a start, his body sweating rivers. This woke up Phineas, whose bed Perry had been sleeping on.

"What's wrong Perry?" he asked innocently.

If animals could talk like humans, perhaps everything would've been alright. But Perry couldn't speak to Phineas, nor could he ever allow Phineas to know about his double life as an animal agent, and yet, Perry just couldn't get over what had happened to him today.

Phineas just pet Perry on the head.

"It's all right boy, must've been a bad dream." Phineas said as he went back to sleep.

It wasn't just a bad dream for Perry, what had happened earlier had been a nightmare come true, and the night had compounded it with a nightmare about a nightmare.

It had all happened so fast.

The hunt for Walter, or really, Benedict, had not been difficult. Arrows had been dug into the ground and trees. Perry and Monty had been suspicious, as had Francis, but they had no choice, they'd have to play by Benedict's rules or they'd have no chance of finding him. It had only taken them twelve minutes to find Benedict, but then, it had only taken one minute for the slaughter to happen.

Perry and his fellow agents had been surprised at Benedict's reflexes and abilities. He had single-handily destroyed ten armored helicopters, all with minimal effort. No one in the helicopters survived the massacre.

Then came Benedict's attack on Perry and his colleagues. None of them expected Benedict to possess such powerful weaponry, and Perry knew weaponry. Norm, Heinz's robot, had once upgraded himself into an unstoppable force of destruction, and if Phineas and Ferb had not invented nanobots capable of turning into pretty much anything, Norm would've destroyed the Tri-State Area.

But Benedict's weapons were simply astonishing. One use of them had incapacitated thirty of Perry's colleagues, they didn't have a chance to dodge. And then came his attacks that immediately downed Terry and Sergei-no, Serum…. Ferdinand and Herman had managed to restrain Benedict, but then, came an even bigger shocker.

Serum was Benedict's partner-in-crime.

Perry, like Major Monogram, had seen the weapon slash Monty. He had seen it down Ferdinand and Herman, and had seen the sadistic, bloodthirsty smile on Serum's face that had made even Benedict shiver. He had seen Serum replace his old snail shell with what Perry presumed to be his real shell, and how Benedict then just tore apart his restraints.

Then when Kitty, Damien, and Montague tried to attack Serum, they had also fallen to the snail's wicked blade.

Then came the rain of needles, the painful, searing rain of needles. Perry had never felt such horrible pain in his life. He had felt, for the first time in his career as an O.W.C.A. agent, blood leak from his body. Heinz, the Regurgitator, and Dennis, all dangerous in their own right, had never managed to inflict such bodily harm to Perry, and from what his colleagues sometimes told him, their own nemeses had also never managed such damage before.

Perry had fallen unconscious afterwards, staring at the droplets of blood that sprayed from his body mix into the mud.

He had then awoken much later, and he remembered seeing his colleagues and Monty, all of them in bandages. Perry remembered seeing the Major's face, which was solemn. His eyes had turned red, and from what Perry had seen, it had been from crying. Perry had never seen the Major cry like that, and he knew why, since for the first time in any of their lives-

The O.W.C.A. had felt true fear.

Perry later found out that the O.W.C.A. scientists and interns, working at top speed, had reverse-engineered Heinz's 'Omni-Chemical-inator', which had helped heal the agents from their wounds, which had very nearly killed them all. The poison of Serum's sai had also done major damage. Monty and the agents who had been struck by it wouldn't be moving for some time.

Perry, lying down in his bed, realized how lucky he was to be alive and healthy.

* * *

Benedict looked at the Brazilian Black Tarantula sheepishly. Shelia's eyes were burning with rage as she ranted off towards Benedict.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, AND INSTEAD YOU WASTE TIME MURDERING WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DELIVERING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PROFIT WE CAN GET BY HELPING TERRORIST GROUPS? DO YOU KNOW THAT WE HAVE TO COMPETE WITH ENIGMA ALL THE TIME TO GET THESE JOBS? TAKE THIS INTO CONSIDERATION BENEDICT OR I SWEAR THAT I WILL DRAIN YOUR BODY FLUIDS DRY!"

"Calm down Shelia." A mosquito said calmly.

"SHUT UP VISER!" Shelia yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's happening over here?" a voice asked.

Shelia turned around to see Serum and another tarantula crawl towards them. The new tarantula was a Chilean Rose.

"I'm punishing Benedict over here for disobeying orders Ellen!" Shelia replied

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Serum's the guy you should be screaming at, he's the one who let loose the acronym of our organization, and from what he's told me, you're the one responsible for Benedict's little slipup."

Shelia was flabbergasted.

Ellen went on, "You, in your impatience, yelled at Benedict before he got a chance to kill that Major guy. You've always been a hot-tempered agent."

"Hey, hey, we had a deadline!" Shelia protested

"Oh? Then how close was Benedict?" Ellen asked.

"Five seconds" Shelia said bluntly.

"What terrorist group was it that needed that blackmail material?" Ellen asked.

"al-Deadline" Shelia answered.

"Huh, fitting" Ellen replied.

"But that isn't the point! My main point is that we've got the attention of an espionage group!" Shelia cried out, "Plus, what was Serum even doing there as a double agent in the first place?"

"I was um, sneaking research data out of the O.W.C.A., there's a large number of highly skilled inventors and I decided to check it out for myself and get our hands on some of those blueprints." Serum said nervously.

Shelia glared at him, then sighed.

"Guess we'll have to live with this." She muttered.

"Don't worry Shelia, they're aren't Enigma, if Benedict and Serum beat down a task force of them in less than three minutes, there isn't much to worry about." Ellen said.

Ellen looked at Benedict and Serum.

"Back to your barracks you two." She commanded. The two S.A.F. agents immediately left.

"Alright, I think we're done here," Ellen said. "See ya Shelia."

"See ya." Shelia replied

Ellen crawled away, and Shelia sighed as she crawled towards her desk. She looked at the business card stack that a careless crab agent left behind.

'_Secret Arthropod Facilities – "Manducare vel comedetis eam" 540-929-1972'_

* * *

**So we now know what S.A.F. stands for! Anyways, yeah.**

**Thanks to those few who reviewed this story. And if you like this story, please leave a review!**

**-AuthorD**


	5. Perry's Recollection - The Foreboding

**Alright, after some delay today, I've finally got this chapter done! Bear in mind though, compared to the last three, it's pretty short, but it's longer than the first chapter, don't worry, the next chapter will much longer.**

**Disclaimer is on the first page, enjoy!**

* * *

"….P….er…ry….Per…ry….Perr…. !" a voice echoed in Perry's mind.

Perry woke up with a start and saw Phineas and Ferb standing over him. A look of concern was on Phineas' face, after all, his pet, who normally woke up whenever the boys did and complete their daily preparations for the day, had stayed asleep, something he did not usually do.

Several thoughts rushed into Perry's head, all of which concerned his secret identity as an O.W.C.A. agent. O.W.C.A. agents couldn't reveal their secret identities to their owners, otherwise the agents in question would be forced to be relocated to new owners for the sake of the O.W.C.A.'s secrets, and the safety of the host family in question.

But now, Perry began to feel doubts about that policy. He remembered the day, a little less than a year ago, when he and his owners somehow got dragged into Heinz's latest scheme of traveling across dimensions. Had Phineas and Ferb not built a 'Platypult' that crashed into Perry's hovercraft on accident, the events that had transpired would not have occurred.

When Perry had finally got to Heinz's lair, he had watched in horror as his owners unwittingly helped Heinz perfect his scheme. Perry hadn't been able to help, if he had, his cover would've been blown.

Perry then remembered when they had entered the parallel dimension, and the meeting of an eviler version of Heinz, when he had finally had been forced to blow his cover, and the reactions that Phineas had during the aftermath of this revelation, and the trust issues that would follow, such as when Perry tried to turn himself into the 2nd Dimension Heinz to protect his owners and when he entrusted them with his collar that would be the key to defeating the 2nd Dimension Heinz before the final battle.

He then remembered when his owners finally found out why Perry kept his cover, and when they and their friends agreed to erase their memories just to make sure Perry could stay in Danville. Perry then remembered uploading pictures of the entire fiasco, and the bittersweet feeling of letting his true identity be hidden once more to stay with his family after the entire adventure.

But that was then, and this was now.

Perry wondered if it would be worth it to allow his owners to know his secret once again, and fight alongside them against whatever Benedict and Serum were with, which, according to Major Monogram, was something called 'S.A.F.'. Their skills with inventing could solve the entire problem, or would it?

Perry then realized why he couldn't reveal his secret. What would Benedict and Serum do to Phineas and Ferb? Benedict possessed weapons and skills that had nearly killed Perry, and according to Major Monogram, 'S.A.F.' was some sort of organization. What sort of criminals could exist in something so unknown, what could they do to his owners if they had gotten involved? Perry would then never forgive himself.

"C'mon boy, let's head downstairs." Phineas said, oblivious to what had been going through Perry's head.

As Ferb slid down the banister of the stairs with Phineas following, with Perry on the latter's head, neither of the two boys knew what Perry had faced.

And, unbeknownst to them, and Perry, the threat that had menaced Danville yesterday, would swallow them all.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the short chapter, but it's a nice little piece of exposition.**

**I swear the next one will be longer, as we dive into the full plot.**

**-Author D**


	6. Rising and Falling

**Sorry for the wait! I kinda needed time to formulate the three filler plots before we start unraveling the full plot, arc 1 is mainly going to be filler that builds up the remaining arcs, plus this chapter was kinda slow to begin with.** **I also got lazy, not to mention mother getting me kickboxing lessons, and I said before that this chapter would be longer, and lo and behold it is!**

**So yeah, into chapter 6 we go!**

**Disclaimer's on the first page.**

* * *

As Perry ate his breakfast, Phineas felt concerned for his pet.

"Hey Ferb, you think Perry might be sick?" he asked his brother.

Ferb looked at Perry, he didn't seem to be unwell. Ferb shrugged.

"He woke up in the middle of the night," Phineas said, "And he woke up late this morning."

"He's a platypus, he doesn't do much." Candace, Phineas' older biological sister spoke up.

"Yeah but-"Phineas began, but he was interrupted by the small portable T.V. that was sometimes turned on in the kitchen.

The T.V. had been turned onto a commercial, where a man with gray hair, a unibrow, and a gray mustache wearing a leprechaun suit was showing with extravagant hand gestures, the profile of a colorful building.

"_Is your pet feeling sad? Do you think he or she's sick? You want to bond with your pet in a way that a dog park or other area can't provide, then come over to the Omega Wild Center for Animals! There you and your pet can have both fun and rest! Come on down here and enjoy it all!"_

Not surprisingly, a light bulb went off in Phineas' head.

"Ferb I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said to his brother.

He then turned to his stepfather, Lawrence Fletcher.

"Dad, could you take us to that Omega Wild Center?" he asked.

"Of course." Lawrence said.

Meanwhile, in the O.W.C.A. headquarters, Major Monogram gave Carl a thumbs-up.

"See Carl, I told the leprechaun suit would attract more views than the lion outfit." Major Monogram said.

Carl rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lawrence took the boys and Perry to the Omega Wild Center right after breakfast. The building itself was vibrantly colored, and yet both Phineas and Ferb couldn't shake off the feeling that they had been there before.

They soon entered the building, and upon entering, two helmets came out of nowhere and landed on the boy's heads, causing them to stop in their tracks and fall to the ground. Phineas dropped Perry onto the ground, and the platypus immediately looked at them.

"Sorry 'bout that Agent P." Major Monogram said.

Perry turned to look at his superior.

"Those are virtual reality helmets, we placed them on whatever humans came here following the commercial we aired, not too bad right?" Major Monogram said.

Perry looked at his owners and shrugged.

"Come on, it's time for us to have a meeting. This is an urgent matter." The Major said.

Perry nodded, and watched as his owners were placed on the shoulders of some interns and taken to another room.

He sighed seeing this, his mind still on his early morning thoughts.

Major Monogram noticed Perry's distracted face, but he still walked towards the elevator, Perry following him in silence.

"I understand you're concerned Agent P, and I don't blame you." Monogram said at last.

Perry looked up at his superior.

"Monty's doing better than yesterday, Serum didn't hit any vital spots luckily, else he would have died…" Major Monogram's voice trailed off. "Still, I can't help but feel that this was my fault in some way, thanks to ill-preparation, we've lost sixty of our agents, and ten helicopters, and we've got incapacitated agents, all of whom would've died had Serum hit a vital spot. Now they're all incapacitated…"

Perry looked up at his superior again, seeing the saddened, almost broken eyes of his boss, understandable, since Francis' son had nearly been killed and all of the agents that he had prided himself in had been defeated so easily.

Perry and Monogram got into the elevator. Monogram pressed the 'Underground' button, and down went the elevator. Both superior and agent were silent as they headed down to the underground O.W.C.A. meeting room.

When the elevator doors opened, Perry saw some of his comrades at the meeting table, he wasn't surprised really at that, nor was he surprised at seeing agents from other divisions of the O.W.C.A. at the meeting table. He already knew that the situation was serious.

"Agent P, sit next to Agent Pinky and Agent Silent G." Major Monogram said to Perry.

Perry obliged, sitting next to the shaking Chihuahua and the stolid wildebeest, whilst Major Monogram went to the front of the room, where some of the other division leaders were sitting, grim looks on all of their faces.

Major Monogram cleared his throat, then began to speak.

"Yesterday, one of the agents in my division, Agent W, or Walter the Worm if you prefer, was found by myself and Carl to be in my office, apparently going through computer files from what we could see. He then blew up my office, forcing myself and my agents to go after him, with terrible results."

Major Monogram's agents looked at each other sadly.

"Then, when we tried to apprehend him, it turned out that another agent, Sergei the Snail, was in cahoots with Agent W, and strangely enough, both were capable of speaking, it was quite strange." Major Monogram paused, then continued, "It was then that my division was utterly humiliated, the two rogue agents killed sixty officers, and incapacitated all of my agents and my son Monty. Had the two not have had to leave for some reason, I wouldn't be standing here, and if it hadn't been for Dr. Doofenshmirtz's 'Omni-Chemical-inator', all of my agents and son would be dead."

The present division leaders muttered to themselves in concern.

"I presume you all know what this means." Major Monogram said to his fellow division leaders.

"We have a serious threat on our hands." Wanda Acronym muttered

"Indeed, and I believe that we may have to train our agents harder." Major Monogram said.

"Sounds simple enough." Another division leader said.

"Yes, but these will not be ordinary training sessions, in fact, we need to find a way to get rid of this threat. The Tri-State Area's evil scientists have made us complacent, so we're not going to bother with them." Major Monogram said.

"You do realize that we can't give them free reign!" Wanda protested.

"We're not, our agents will just go over to the headquarters of their nemesis, and swiftly defeat them, all of the evil scientists that our agents face engage in certain patterns, so it won't be difficult to defeat them." Major Monogram said.

There was a murmur of approval from the other division leaders.

"We will inform the other O.W.C.A. divisions about this threat and request upped training sessions." Major Monogram said.

Once again there was a murmur of approval.

"Training sessions will begin tomorrow, the preparations for it in my division are nearly completed." Major Monogram said.

"Then we'll be off to do the same." Wanda stated primly.

Perry and the other O.W.C.A. agents looked at each other, at first apprehensively, then they all got a hardened look in their eyes, they knew they had to deal with this threat pronto.

And so the training began. All of the O.W.C.A. agents had to prepare themselves for the upcoming battles that were inevitable to take place, though first they had to quickly beat down their respective nemeses. Teams of agents were formed, mainly in threes, fives, and sevens. Perry was placed on a team with Terry the Turtle, Elena the Eagle, Carrie the Chicken, and Randy the Raccoon.

For the rest of the day, the agents fought against improved versions of the various inventions of their nemeses in order to get acquainted with fighting advanced technology, as Benedict and Serum's weapons had pretty much outclassed the 'inators', 'izers', 'erators', etc., that the agents were used to facing.

* * *

It was time to go home. Phineas and Ferb had had a great time with Perry, having played games such as fetch, but mainly finding out why Perry had been so unresponsive earlier that day, which the Wild Center doctor said was 'likely a result of a rare case of a bad dream', which the two boys decided that was probably the case.

As they drove off though, Perry felt guilty, he had allowed his owners to be fitted with helmets that had made them believe that they had had a wonderful time with their pet, when in reality, they had been placed in a broom closet whilst Perry was training to fight off against a terrible threat that was endangering not just the Tri-State Area, but the whole world.

Phineas looked down at his pet, smiled, and pet Perry gently, still unaware of what Perry was getting into.

* * *

Japan is known for its various innovations to society, and its many quirks, such as anime, robots, and high-speed bullet trains.

But there is a dark side to Japan, just like with every county and continent on the world except for Antarctica. In Japan's case, it is either the Yakuza, or Aum Shinrikyo. Both are terrifying organizations, one the Japanese equivalent of the mafia, the other a doomsday cult.

Tonight, both groups were meeting in a darkened office room together, it was rare for such groups to do so, but when certain plans and people share a common motive and goal, it is possible for it to happen, and if you have the proper conductor for it to avoid internal conflict, it will most definitely happen.

This is why members of the Yakuza and Aum Shinrikyo were meeting with members of the Secret Arthropod Facilities organization, or just S.A.F… The two groups were need of such a conductor so as to engage in a few goals; the Yakuza wanted to test a certain new kind of robot that they were planning on selling to the general public, and Aum Shinrikyo wanted to find a way to recruit new members into its dwindling numbers.

This is why the S.A.F. were here; to discuss business terms with the two groups.

Present on one side of the table were a professional looking business man with a tattoo on his shoulder hidden from view, and a white-cloaked man with a wild beard. The other side had a Japanese Shore Crab named Gri, who had two lobster bodyguards with him.

"So, let's get to the point, what exactly is your proposal?" Gri asked the Yakuza man.

"This." The man said, sliding a blueprint of a small robot over to Gri.

Gri looked over the blueprints.

"This robot," the man said, "is essentially the combination of the cell phone and teddy bear, it is designed to act much like a cell phone, and have its own artificial intelligence, basically, it's like giving life to your phone and having a companion at your side at all times. We intend to sell this product across Japan and prepare it for Western markets, it's quite ambitious."

"Then why are you asking me? From the looks of it, it sounds like it'll benefit the world." Gri said

"What I just said though, is a cover-up, we intend to use this special robot for our own purposes in order to broaden our horizons and allow for greater efficiency in our organization, if you'll look at this blueprint over here." The man replied, sliding a second blueprint over to Gri.

Gri looked it over, seeing that this robot was designed for criminal activities, as it seemed to possess a self-destruct sequence, and greater coverage than the first robot design.

"Then we come in." The Aum Shinrikyo member said.

The yakuza man slid a third blueprint over to Gri.

"This third robot is designed to slowly brainwash young people into joining Aum Shinrikyo, which we will need desperately, our numbers continue to slide every day, and we need new members." The Aum Shinrikyo member said.

"Why don't you guys make it?" Gri asked. "We live in Japan, the country that continues to make astounding leaps in technology and leading the world in robotics!"

"This design is extremely ambitious, it will take us a few years to reach the stage where we can build a semi-prototype, but your organization seems to possess the skills to make the technology, and we intend to run a test run of all three of the prototypes." The yakuza man said to Gri.

"Okay then, so how many do you want us to make?" Gri asked.

"90 in total, 30 of each design." The Yakuza man said

"Alright, but it'll cost you." Gri said

"We will pay you, collectively, 189,586,000 yen." The Yakuza man said to Gri.

"Not enough cash old man." Gri replied.

"568,350,000 yen?" the Yakuza man asked.

"A little higher" Gri replied

"1,136,940,000 yen" the Yakuza man said at last.

"Deal." Gri replied.

The three parties shook hands and pincer (Gri taking care not to injure the men), and quietly left the building.

"Operation Robyen is a go." Gri said into his crab-sized cell phone.

* * *

**The O.W.C.A. have begun to train to fight off the S.A.F., but the S.A.F. are on the move in Japan!**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed, in fact, I'm going to thank you guys personally myself, but don't expect me to do this again in the nearby future! :P:**

**fan-like-irving: Being my first reviewer, I give you many thanks for it, and do not fear, you shall not have to wait long!**

**Perry'sgal25541: Thanks for being the first one to favorite this story!**

**Jet Engine: If you don't mind fillers, then you'll like arc 1.**

**RCRC36: Thanks, and I will make more!**

**Nehamee: Here's your update!**

**TheCartoonFanatic01: I was surprised seeing that the review count had gone up so fast, and seeing that it was you, I'm truly flattered.**

**-Author D**


	7. Small to Japan

**After a whole lot of delay, here's the finished, subpar result called Chapter 7. Personally, I thought that this chapter would've been too short, but my brain just zeroed out on it, and I decided to post it here, but seriously, my dad gives me so much math and chemistry work (Even though school's out), it drains my brain, plus I got back onto Wizard101.**

**)For those who play the game and are about to enter Mooshu and are in the Storm School, be afraid of the dungeon you'll have to go in to get Triton, too many Storm Enemies)**

**So yeah, but on the bright side, I can feel my brain juices flowing again, and again, filler is NOT EASY to write for.**

**So yeah, enjoy this short piece of exposition!**

* * *

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Heinz called out as Perry flew away from Heinz's building.

Heinz looked over the remains of his latest 'inator', it was supposed to have been a 'Cow pie-inator', its purpose I shall leave to you, the audience.

But the remains of the 'inator' did not interest Heinz, even though he was now covered in a substance that none of us would like to think about. No, what Heinz was puzzled about was the past week in general.

Perry, his nemesis, normally followed a pattern with which he would inevitably defeat Heinz. This went and goes as follows:

Heinz has a scheme

Perry goes to stop him

Heinz traps Perry

Heinz has various monologues about his invention and other things

Perry escapes

They fight

Heinz is defeated

But during the past week, that formula had been defeated. Heinz's schemes were being foiled in the space of five minutes, not at all in the normal formula, which normally took most of the day.

Heinz began to ponder about this in more detail, but the smell of the substance covering him distracted him from these thoughts as he headed for the shower, though he couldn't help feeling uneasy and neglected at these developments, as he had no idea what was going on with Perry.

"He'd better not have a new nemesis." Heinz muttered, "I don't want to have to fight that snail again."

* * *

Perry had just returned to the O.W.C.A. headquarters, ready for another training session. He headed straight for the nearest elevator, but was intercepted by Major Monogram.

"No time for a training session Agent P, we've got news of strange activity!" Monogram cried out, grabbing Perry's arm and dragging him into his thankfully repaired office.

When Perry had been brought before the desk he noticed that his teammates were also there standing next to him.

Major Monogram sat down at his seat.

"Sorry for the short notice, but there's trouble in Japan, and we've been called to investigate." Major Monogram said.

The agents looked at each other.

"Just two days ago, an announcement was made in Japan advertising a portable robot, one that is capable of acting as a sort of mini-companion and mobile device. It sounds quite fishy to the Japanese government, and Japanese intelligence has found evidence that the Yakuza may have something to do with it, and found some record of payment to something called 'S.A.F.'" the Major said grimly.

Perry and his teammates looked at each other, they knew exactly what was coming next.

"You're on your way to Japan agents." Major Monogram said.

* * *

**So yeah, short chapter, but I'll try to be more consistent with the lengths from this point onwards, eh, maybe things will get easier as I move along, I didn't exactly plan ahead for the fillers... Eh**

**-AuthorD**


	8. The Shadow of the Sun

**And after a lot of totally unnecessary delay, here's Chapter 8! In all of it's glory! **

**And again, fillers, really mess a guy's schedule up. That and laziness. And more of Wizard101. And laziness. And poor planning ahead...**

**Meh.**

**Either case, here you guys go!**

**Oh, and two quick things to tell you guys:**

**1. Perry and his fellow OWCA agents, when alone, will be seen "Speaking", though it's really them making their natural noises that they can understand though some form of logic that we humans have yet to grasp. When doing so though, they'll be speaking in italics.**

**2. And also, if you want a more complete hub to my fic and the OC's it spawns, along with behind-the-scences facts and old proto-fics that I will likely destroy once Arc 1 is done, then come on over to the "Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wikia"! There, you will be able to see not only the above stuff, but other excellent OCs and fics that aren't put up here! You'll also be able to meet some of the users on there, and maybe get involved in our little community! (Which really does need new creative minds). You could put up other detailed info about your fics there, though be warned, you'll need an account to do so due to federal law (Not kidding). Immerse yourself in this community and let stuff that you need to let out blossom! Check it out to see for yourselves, though I recommend getting a wikia account first to see what our community is like (And the process for that is easy!)!**

**2.5. Link is here: wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Fanon. (BTW, My username there is Dark Traveler!)**

**EDIT: Due to a certain, episode that has come our, I only think it best to make some changes to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer is on the first page!**

* * *

Carl soon started presenting the agents with new tools and gadgets for their upcoming mission. Since the S.A.F.'s weaponry had outclassed the gadgets of the O.W.C.A., Carl and the other interns had been working their butts off trying to upgrade the tools of the agents in order to prepare fighting them.

"All right everyone, here's some of the new tools you'll be using." Carl said to Perry's team.

He pulled off a cloth covering a trolley full of tools, one glance at them and Perry and his team knew that Carl had put a great deal of effort into making their new equipment.

"Major Monogram wanted me to re-standardize the equipment you would be using, total upgrades on the gadgets, and some cutting back on some of the other stuff." Carl said.

He first pulled out a gun-like weapon, which was because it looked _exactly _like a gun.

"Major Monogram said that he'd hold off the censor people when it came to aesthetics, so I went all out with these. These aren't ordinary guns though. They fire both lasers and special bullets. The bullets are highly explosive and their stored in special cartridges." Carl showed the agents the metal cartridge.

"It took a while to get these things working for both functions." Carl muttered as he then pulled out what seemed like a contact lenses.

"These may look like contact lenses to the ordinary laymen, but they're really designed for a multitude of purposes, mainly for heat sensing, x-ray vision, and night-vision."

Carl then pulled out a metal square that instantly folded into a laptop.

"This is a portable laptop….Not too much more to say here actually." Carl said as he bent down, handing out wrist communicators.

"I've made additional upgrades to your wrist communicators, fitting in some of the functions of previous devices, such as your grappling hooks and saw blades, and I've strengthened the laser beams. The holographic interface has been removed for the time being though, I was planning on merging the functions of your laptops into it, but I haven't been able to do that yet, so you'll be stuck with the laptops for now, though I think they'll still have their uses. It's trial and error." Carl explained as the agents tested out the functions on the wrist communicators.

"I've also made some minor upgrades to your jetpacks, I made them more fuel-efficient, but that's about it." Carl said as he handed out the jetpacks (Elena didn't need one due to being an eagle).

"Your fedoras still have their previous functions though, no need to change them." Carl noted

"And here's something a little personal for you guys, I figured that I might as well give you guys some of your own weapons." Carl's arms were filled with various objects.

"Here you go." Carl said.

The agents looked over their new personal items, Terry had some sort of high-tech shield, Elena had lightweight sharpened metal armor on her claws and wings, Carrie had been given a flamethrower, Randy had been granted an extendible spear in the form of a naginata (Carl had been watching anime when making the weapons), and Perry now had a platypus-themed machete.

"They might be close-range at first glance, but anime watching does give a person ideas on how to make them work like that." Carl said proudly.

The agents looked at their weapons with minor apprehension.

"Don't worry, you'll see what they can do when you enter battle. Good luck guys." Carl said.

The agents nodded.

"And now, for your new mode of transportation; a cool huge black fighter jet!" Carl said proudly as the roof opened up to reveal just what Carl said.

The agents nodded in approval.

"Oh, and if you have to stay overnight, I have my robot duplicates to use as cover-ups for you guys." Carl said.

The agents nodded a third time, this time with some slight relief.

* * *

Traveling over the Pacific, whether you are in a commercial aircraft or a fighter jet, is always relaxing, and a time to talk to others.

Or, if you are an animal, to make your various animal sounds as communication. After all, you can understand your colleagues.

Such as the case was with Perry and his team.

"_Think we'll be able to beat 'em this time?" _Randy asked

"_Don't ask me, but personally, I knew something was up with that worm! Especially his attitude!"_ Carrie replied.

"_Same here, but then again, we're both birds, it's natural for us." _Elena commented.

"_Can it with that talk, we should discuss strategy." _Terry said

"_What strategy?_ Randy asked, _"From how Benedict and Serum overpowered us, it's basic survival against them!"_

"_Not necessarily." _Perry spoke up for the first time.

"_Why…Oh, no, don't tell me…" _Elena began, but Terry finished it for her.

"_There's probably other arthropods like Benedict and Serum." _He said.

"_Wait, snails and worms aren't arthropods though."_ Carrie pointed out, causing her fellow agents to nod.

"_True, but according to the intel we've received so far, Benedict and Serum are part of something called 'S.A.F.' and we don't know what it stands for yet." _Perry said.

"_So we'll learn more in Japan?" _Randy asked

"_Probably"_ Perry replied.

An awkward silence fell over the O.W.C.A. agents.

"_Think we'll come back after this? Our lives are in genuine danger here." _Carrie asked out of the blue.

"_That depends, we've been used to fighting harmless scientists for so long, the sense of danger in our mission's just, fell, I guess."_ Randy said solemnly.

"_Yeah, we never really fell into peril unless our nemeses made some stupid error, like accidently unleashing an evil dictator or turning a British antique collector into the son of Satan."_ Elena commented.

"_Why is that those occurrences had to do with me?"_ Perry asked.

"_You do have the most moronic nemesis."_ Terry answered.

Perry paused for a moment. _"Yeah". _He said.

The rest of the trip was silent as the fighter jet headed off towards Tokyo.

* * *

Perry had been to Japan before, though during that occasion he hadn't been able to fully take in his surroundings, seeing as he was on an emergency mission to stop Heinz from framing Major Monogram for a fiendish prank on the 'Annual Good Guy Convention', and then having to 'save' Heinz's daughter Vanessa from some supposed 'kidnappers'. Perry later found out that it was his owners and friends going on a trip around the world.

But since he and his teammates would be spending more time in Tokyo, it was only natural that now they could fully take in their surroundings.

Unless the Japanese government quickly ushers you into the Prime Minister's office as soon as they receive the intel of your arrival and find you on their radar. Then in which case, the instant you land you're thrust into a limousine, then a high-speed bullet train, and then another limousine, all in the space of half an hour.

Perry and his teammates didn't exactly appreciate this, but Japan, its Japan for crying out loud!

"Forgive us for the rush my friends, but when the Major told me about your coming to our county, let's just say that the sooner you could be here, the better." The Prime Minister said to the agents in Japanese.

He looked at the agents for a moment.

"I would like to say outright that though I can't understand you, chances are that all of you can speak Japanese yes?" he asked.

Perry and his teammates nodded in understanding. Ever since Lawrence Fletcher had landed in Perry's lair by accident, all O.W.C.A. agents had had to take mandatory language classes and Japanese had been among the language subjects.

"I'll take the nodding of your heads that you indeed understand me. Good, now we can get to business." The Prime Minister said.

He handed copies of a file to the O.W.C.A. agents.

"A few days ago, a company known as Y. Inc., which mainly deals with experimenting with seemingly impossible ideas for technology, has managed to make a breakthrough with a strange robot/cell phone design. This seems to be some sort of interactive robot 'pal' that functions as an A.I. companion and mobile device. Such a device would revolutionize the communications industry and they've selected 90 people to try a trial run of the device to determine its marketing potential and get rid of the bugs." The Prime Minister explained.

The agents looked at each other, then turned their eyes to Perry, since his owners were constantly experimenting with impossible ideas.

"However, we have intelligence that this organization may be related to the Yakuza, which is essentially our version of the mafia, they even have membership tattoos! But in either case, we have suspicions about all of this, as even that link lead us to some sort of payment called 'S.A.F.', and according to your Major Monogram, you apparently dealt with something called 'S.A.F.', and I doubt it's a coincidence that we just happened to discover something so similar to what you encountered."

Perry and his teammates nodded.

"Due to your statuses as animals, it will be impossible for you to enter Y. Inc. undercover. No offense, but our criminals are more intelligent that your various nemeses from 'LOVEMUFFIN'." The Prime Minister said.

The agents all sheepishly grinned and whistled in embarrassment.

"However, we have found out that you have some minor links to some of the recipients of the test robots. Due to the friendship of one of the platypuses' owners to one Stacy Hirano, it would appear that all of these girls have received such a robot pal, thus making them a better lead than most." The Prime Minister said.

Whilst Perry hid his facial expression from his colleagues, in reality he was shocked. Last year, a freak accident involving a 'Bugs Me-inator', had resulted in Stacy discovering Perry's identity. Due to a technicality, Perry would not have to be relocated and Stacy not have her memory erased, and thus, she knew Perry's identity in secret. The fact that what appeared to be Stacy's cousins were being affected by this mission had already raised the bar and complicated matters in one fell swoop.

The agents looked at each other individually, then focused eyes on Perry, as if to say _'Why must you be owned_ by_ Danville's most eccentric inventors?'_

Perry shrugged sheepishly, and he wiped his head in worry. What would happen if Stacy found out that criminals were using her cousins as guinea pigs and he would have to deal with it? To put it simply, it would be very, very, messy.

"Either way, I doubt there will be anymore need for a briefing, merely tag along behind these girls and see if anything suspicious pops up. I have my own agents undercover, and after a little while, perhaps we will be able to see just what the entire matter is." The Prime Minister said.

The agents looked at each other once more, and quickly left the building.

* * *

But unknown to any of them, not even the Prime Minister, a man in a hotel many thousands of miles away had been listening to the scene with interest.

"Hmm, perhaps you will be able to lure the S.A.F. out after all. All according to plan." A silver-haired man sitting on a couch commented.

"Take-out's here!" a female voice announced.

"And that totally killed the moment." The silver-haired man muttered to himself.

* * *

**Perry and co. are in Tokyo, and are about to go undercover! But what horrors do the S.A.F. have up their sleeves, what horrible, indescribable things will happen if Stacy catches word of all of this, and what on earth is the Silver-HairedGuyWhoIsOnly35YearsOld got up his sleeve?**

**Find out soon in Chapter 9!**

**And seriously, check out the fanon wikia!**

**-AuthorD**


	9. Hasty Doom

**After some writer**'**s block, here's chapter 9 for all of you to enjoy! I'm really starting to get into the groove of these so-called "fillers" and devolping the personalities of the lesser-known O.W.C.A. agents is actually pretty fun, which may mean faster updates! Unless father ups the early SAT preparation or something. :P**

**Disclaimer is on the first page, and remember, check out the PnF fanon wikia and add to it if possible! The link is in the previous chapter, which was given a slight modification in light of the plot twist in "Happy Birthday Isabella", which will remain unspoiled (Though chances are you've seen the episode already).**

**And in case it wasn't obvious, the disclaimer is on the first page, enjoy!**

* * *

Whether you live in America, Europe, Canada, South Africa, Japan, or China, you can agree on one thing:

Females are predictable (This is not meant to be sexist in any way and if you are female and are reading this, I am sorry for offending you if you have been offended).

As a result, Perry and his colleagues found it easy to follow Stacy's cousins as they, like her and numerous other females around the globe, even the ones who live in the impoverished districts of the world, are always attracted to the various trinkets designed for their gender.

And this all happens in the uncivilized district of the civilized world known as the mall, for humans, heaven, for animals, hell, even if you're one of the security hounds.

Perry and his colleagues, having followed Stacy's cousins for four hours, would be in the hell of the mall, whilst Stacy's cousins were in the heaven of the mall. They were enjoying the attention they were getting with their new robo-pals, what with the fact that they were customized to fit with their interests, which sadly, included those accursed chibi animals that everyone finds cute for some horrific reason, as this was the form that the robots took.

But Perry and his colleagues, having to avoid the crowd yet having to be within hearing and seeing distance of the spectacle, were most certainly not. It wasn't because of the spectacle itself, but more of the fact that the crowd made it difficult for them to observe the robots, and the fact that twelve of Stacy's apparent thirteen cousins had these robots meant that the crowd would be twelve times larger than if only one person had been present, and mall security, sadly, kept on getting squashed by additional rushes of the crowd, not even having the opportunity to apply any crowd-dispensing items. These little robo-pals were just that popular.

Perry and his colleagues, whenever they could, took a profile picture of the robo-pals whenever they could get a clear shot so as to have a reference to study the profiles of the robots. The cameras they used with their fedoras didn't have a flash, so if anyone was at the back of the enormous crowd, they didn't notice the taking of the pictures.

But even so, it was all very tedious, and the agents were starting to ache from the sounds of the squeals of the girls and the general chaos that they were having to follow.

"_Alright, I'm exhausted, we've been here for four hours, and we've barely been able to make any headway with pictures, these stupid crowds just won't quit! What's so great about those robots? From what we've seen, they're just stupid super-deformed animals, how can criminals use something like that? Huh? Someone tell me that!" _Randy complained.

"_Calm down."_ Perry said crossly. Despite his concerns for his secret identity, he, like the others, was extremely annoyed.

"_I can't believe that we're being annoyed by a simple stakeout,"_ Elena muttered _"And I thought my nemesis was annoying."_

"_We aren't making any progress this way, we have no intel on these robots other than the fact that they were manufactured by a suspicious company that has ties to the yakuza and has contacted the so-called 'S.A.F.'." _Terry said, summing up the situation nicely.

"_Joy, we have absolutely NO clue at all at what we should be doing!"_ Randy complained yet again.

"_We'll make some progress Randy, we just have to be patient."_ Terry replied.

_"Something else, how come we can't contact the Prime Minister or Major Monogram?" _Randy asked.

_"Those robots probably have some sort of specialized blocking system designed to make sure that we can't contact anyone with our equipment. It won't block out convenient cell-phones, and we can't use those to contact the Major or the Prime Minister." _ Elena said.

"_Wait, they're leaving!" _Carrie said.

The agents looked out from the corner and saw Stacy's cousins finally leave the crowd, with the mall security finally holding back the crowd.

"_Hopefully we can analyze their behavior and those robots better now."_ Perry muttered.

"_Unless there's another crowd after them."_ Elena pointed out.

"_Kill me." _Randy moaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Y. Inc.'s laboratory, Gri was watching Messer, an Illacme Plenips millipede work with some of the other scientists, going over lab data collected from the performance of the robots.

"Messer, how's the project going?" Gri asked.

"Very well, the military and Aum models seem to be working well in tandem." Messer said

"Okay goo-… Wait, YOU PUT THE MILITARY ROBOTS INTO THE PUBLIC'S HANDS? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gri cried out in alarm.

"Calm down Gri! Allow me to explain!" Messer replied

"Go on then." Gri muttered.

"You see, names were given to the three builds of the 90 robots we created, all of which were built in equal divisions. For public usage, PD, standing for "Public Domain", for criminal usage, "CU", standing for what I just said, and AS, standing for and used for Aum Shinrikyo." Messer said.

"I know that Messer, what I want to know is why you put the 'CU' build into public hands." Gri grumbled.

"I had a minor background check done on the people who we were planning on choosing to test out the robots. 30 random people received the quite harmless 'PD' build, but the 60 chosen for the 'CU' and 'AS' builds were carefully selected through a background check to see if they had a sibling or lover close enough to them so as to give them an individual build." Messer explained.

Gri finally understood in that instant.

"The 'AS' build is intended to be snuck into the shipments carrying the 'PD' builds and will send subliminal messages to those unfortunate enough to receive one. This will slowly brainwash them into following Aum Shinrikyo, and revitalize the organization, as requested." Messer said.

"And let me guess, you're intending for the people with the 'CU' build to be brainwashed with the people who received the 'AS' build." Gri hypothesized

"Correct, you see, the prototype 'AS' build's brainwashing function is much more powerful than the final model, and is designed to resonate with the signals produced specifically by the 'CU' model, since they ARE designed to be part cell-phone. This will ensure that the person stuck with an 'AS' prototype build will be brainwashed 7 times as fast as the final model, and take the people stuck with the 'CU' model with them." Messer confirmed.

"Okay, but how does that test the 'CU' model?" Gri asked, "I'm still a bit confused on that aspect."

"As you know, we've recently completed the 'Pocket Dimension Training Grounds', designed to help train our new recruits in order to save space and render conventional simulators obsolete. We intend for those who received a 'CU' model and were brainwashed by the 'AS' model, to be sent to these training grounds, in order to show off the fighting aspects of the robots we're selling." Messer answered.

"You intend for the RECIPIENTS to use the 'CU' model? Why?" Gri asked in alarm.

"Don't worry, you know the 'Instant XP' formula that we use during emergencies and experiments right? I intend to use that on the recipients so that they'll instantly have the skills of a hardened criminal field agent. There's no true need to worry on that respect." Messer replied calmly.

"What about security measures?" Gri hissed.

"We had the robots spread over Japan, with checkpoints set up in the bases we possess in the city, all of which have been informed over who received what robot, and instructions on what to do once the recipients get there." Messer replied.

"Has the brainwashing taken full effect?" Gri asked

"I would say that at this point in time, what with the strengthened brainwashing effects and basic math, since the final model takes two weeks to fully brainwash someone, and the prototype is 7 times faster to take only two days, and at this hour, I would say that the brainwashing process has been completed." Messer answered

"Okay, one last question, will this base receive any recipients?" Gri asked.

"We have three bases in Tokyo, and there are two groups of recipients here. One is a high school couple on the other side of town, and the second group is a rather large family of teenage girls, numbering about thirteen, with twelve of them having received a robot, and half being a 'CU' model, and the other half an 'AS' model, so yes, we will receive those recipients in an hour at most, and judging by distances, it'll be the second group." Messer answered.

"Then I'll make the preparations." Gri said, leaving the room in silence.

* * *

"_Where the heck are those girls going? That doesn't look anything like a house." _Terry commented.

Indeed, Stacy's cousins were now walking through a dark alley that was seemingly ending at a rundown warehouse, and just as Terry stated, it most certainly wasn't a house, it was more of a cliché.

Stacy's cousins, without stopping to look up at the warehouse, unceremoniously opened the door and entered. Just before it closed, Perry and his teammates quickly ran forward and silently slipped through the door just before it closed by way of automated mechanism.

However, in their haste, they had forgotten one thing: To check over their communicators and have a backup plan.

Perry and his teammates quickly snuck behind some barrels to hide and continue to look, but then, suddenly, they felt a small bit of pressure on their backs and they turned around…..

To see a group of three lobsters, two of which were holding two guns whilst the third had one, pressing the weapons against their backs.

"Security breach!" one of them cried out.

In no time at all, more lobsters, as well as several hornets, had surrounded the O.W.C.A. agents, each of them holding what seemed to be a normal looking gun, but yet seemed like more sinister weaponry. The number of arthropods vastly outnumbered the O.W.C.A. agents and the amount of armed weaponry was enough to convince the O.W.C.A. agents not to try anything. In silence, they were led to the main room of the warehouse, where Gri and Messer were sitting, bemused by the O.W.C.A. agents' attempt to break in.

"Did you know about this?" Gri asked Messer.

"No." Messer said.

The lobsters quickly tied glowing red ropes around the O.W.C.A. agents before they could react. The O.W.C.A. agents found that they couldn't move whatsoever, not even struggle. They were trapped.

"Well, well, well, and cutting the cliché villain crap, hello and good-bye." Gri said deadpanned, directing his attention to a European Lobster.

"Rex, kill them." Gri commanded.

"Alright boss. Men and women, aim," Rex began-, but he was cut off by Messer.

"Wait Rex! Gri, why don't we use these O.W.C.A. agents in the experiment I mentioned earlier?" Messer asked.

Gri looked at Messer for a moment, then at Perry and his teammates.

"I don't know…" Gri said thoughtfully.

"It'll save us some cash." Messer said

"Alright let's do it!" Gri said, springing to life as he turned to the scientists.

"Inject the girls with the 'CU' models right now! We've got ourselves some test subjects!" Gri said.

The scientist obeyed, and after a few seconds of going over the models, six of Stacy's twelve brainwashed cousins stepped out of the shadows after somehow getting there quickly somehow. The scientists quickly took out the syringes with the injection formula and unceremoniously injected the six with it.

"Alright O.W.C.A. agents, before you have time to fully digest all what's happening here, you will be sent into a special pocket dimension ground designed by our scientists and engineers where six of these teenagers who have been injected with a special substance designed to instantly give them fighting skills on par with your own fighting skills and thus be forced to fight them in a complex layout wherein you will either be killed by them in order to test out the fighting models of the robots we made for the Yakuza or you somehow kill them, in which case, there'll be bugs to work out." Gri explained.

The O.W.C.A. agents, quite understandably, were shocked.

"So, yeah, nothing else to be said." Gri said.

Messer then proceeded to press a remote, causing Rex and his subordinates to back away as two separate pink spiraling portals opened up. Stacy's 'CU' cousins entered one of them in silence.

"Rex, you know what to do." Gri said.

"Okay boss." Rex said as he pulled out an enormous (For his size) mace.

"Before I slam this thing into you guys, let it be known that the 'Neuron Paralyzer Ropes' that you're tied up in are probably going to keep you safe and unharmed. You okay with that? Great, and good-bye." Rex said as the mace's head grew in size.

Perry, Randy, Terry, Elena, and Carrie shut their eyes as the mace slammed into them, destroying the ropes restraining them, which at the same time protected them from getting completely gutted by the weapon, as they flew into the pink swirling portal.

"Good luck to you all." Rex said sarcastically as the portals closed.

* * *

**Stacy's cousins are under the control of the S.A.F. (Except the small one), and Perry and his teammates are going to have to fight them if they want a chance to live! What will happen? How will the battle go?**

**I honestly don't know at this point. :P**

**-AuthorD**


	10. Levels of Despair I

**And so we have come to the milestone I like to call chapter 10! You may be slightly disappointed by what you may see after last chapter's cliffhanger, but you'll know what I may by the end.**

**And again, don't forget the fanon wikia!**

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

* * *

Evening, the time of day when darkness begins to fall upon the earth, and when the actions of life become polarized in the most drastic of ways. But you know what? Screw this part of the chapter exposition! Its only purpose is to essentially give me an idea of what to say!

So yeah, forward!

Major Monogram was on the phone in his office, listening with increasing horror about what the man on the other end was speaking, and also knowing of the other man who had stumbled into the O.W.C.A. headquarters screaming in pain. The afternoon and current evening were not pleasant whatsoever.

"So you lost contact with them fifteen minutes ago? All right, yes, I understand. Yes, I'll talk to you later." Major Monogram said to the Prime Minister, who was on the other end of the phone.

As Monogram hung up, he sighed heavily. Already things were looking bleak. Again. The first team to fight off the S.A.F., whatever it was, had gone missing, and now Monogram had to deal with a second problem that also seemed to have do with S.A.F…

It had begun shortly after Perry and his team had left for Tokyo. Major Monogram had just been sitting to compose his thoughts, when Carl had rushed into his office in a panic. Apparently, Heinz Doofenshmirtz had staggered near the O.W.C.A. headquarters in tremendous pain, and had been put in quarantine when he had mumbled out the words "Infected" and "Fungus".

Now Major Monogram was going to talk to the quarantined Heinz, to see what exactly had happened. He wasn't looking forward to it.

Major Monogram walked into the lab, where Heinz lay on the bed, groaning in pain.

"Status update Carl!" Major Monogram commanded.

Carl nodded.

"All right, here's the full story sir, Dr. Doofenshmirtz came in here stumbling around erratically muttering something about being infected with fungus and death, and then he fainted. Then we saw a weird brown flaky stuff covering his feet completely, because for some reason, he took off his shoes."

"Well, that's disgusting. What happened next?" Major Monogram asked.

"It looked a lot like foot fungus, I had it once and my feet were itching, flaking, and-, "Carl began, but Major Monogram motioned for him not to get too in-depth about that occurrence.

"Oh, sorry sir." Carl apologized before he continued, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz was then placed in quarantine, where he just fell unconscious whilst we looked over his body. The results were, uh, not exactly pleasant."

"What do you mean by that Carl?" Major Monogram asked

"Apparently, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been infected with some altered form of athlete's foot, a foot fungus known to infect the feet of numerous sweaty athletes." Carl said

"TMI Carl, TMI." Major Monogram replied.

"This is vital sir, this is no ordinary foot fungus."

"Really, how?"

"It dissolves bones." Carl said bluntly.

The look on Major Monogram's face was one of exhaustion, disgust, and shock. Mainly disgust.

"A bone decaying fungus?" he asked incredulously

"Yes sir, here's the X-ray scan we took of Doofenshmirtz." Carl said.

A black-and-white x-ray photograph was handed to Major Monogram by Carl. What the major saw increased his need to vomit. In the picture, the entire skeletal structure for Heinz's feet had become extremely thin and rough, whilst the fibula bones in his legs had mainly disappeared, and the tibia and patella had become rough in shape.

All in all, it was quite gross.

"Great googly moogly." Major Monogram muttered. "How did this happen?"

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz can tell you, he's regained consciousness." Carl said.

Major Monogram looked at Heinz, now sitting up, grimacing.

"So um, let's get to the point. What happened?" Major Monogram asked Heinz.

"I'll tell you if you can answer this question first." Heinz answered.

"We don't have time, your skeletal structure as we speak is rapidly deteriorating, first tell us how you got like this, and then I'll answer your question." Major Monogram replied back.

"Wait, my bones are dissolving?!" Heinz asked in horror and shock.

"Yes, yes they are." Major Monogram replied.

"Um, okay then, I'll tell you." Heinz cleared his throat. "It all started when Perry the Platypus destroyed my 'Cow-Pie-inator, created due the terrifying traumatizing-"

"We don't have time for a backstory Doofenshmirtz, what happened after Agent P destroyed your inator?" Major Monogram interrupted.

"Sheesh, killjoy." Heinz muttered before continuing, "After cleaning the whole place up, I was working to piece together a new self-destruct button for my next inator, when I saw a long line of fire ants on my balcony. At first I screamed in terror due to yet another backstory that you probably don't want to hear, and then I realized that I could use them in an evil scheme that popped into my head right there, I could use ants to take over the Tri-State Area, what with their ability to carry away picnics and their numerous anthills."

"Ants…" Major Monogram breathed.

"Then, just as I got out a random jar sitting next to the self-destruct button, y'know, so I could capture the ants, they did the strangest thing, they started firing lasers at me!" Heinz said.

"What happened next?" Major Monogram asked again.

"They just crawled onto my building, burned off my shoes and socks with an ant-sized flamethrower, and then sprayed some weird stuff all over my feet! Then I think a big ant who was still on the edge of my balcony yelled at the other ants for being stupid or something and that they had a deadline. The ants then left my building." Heinz answered.

"You did say talking ants right?" Major Monogram asked.

"Yup, talking ants that have laser guns that look like real guns and miniature flamethrowers and weird spray." Heinz replied confidently.

"And let me guess, the spray gave you foot fungus." Major Monogram said.

"Yup, it was about an hour after that that I started feeling a burning sensation in my feet, which started to spread to my legs. Trust me, it hurt on various levels to itching and burning." Heinz replied

"And then you walked over to the O.W.C.A. headquarters because you were in too much pain to deal with it." Major Monogram stated.

"I figured it would be easier, I didn't have the parts for a fungus-removal-inator." Heinz said.

"Well that decision saved your life for the time being. Did the ants say anything else?" Major Monogram asked.

"I think some of them said something about infecting some athletes with something, but that's all I could catch really. Now answer my question!" Heinz said

"All right then." Monogram said, sighing, "What's your question?"

"Why hasn't Perry the Platypus followed the normal 'routine' we go in everyday?" Heinz asked.

Major Monogram looked at Carl, who only shrugged.

"We might as well tell him sir." He said.

"All right then, the reason Agent P hasn't followed your normal 'routine' is because he and all of the other agents of the O.W.C.A. are busy fighting a new threat, one that greatly eclipses you and the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., as well as some of the villains we've faced that don't belong to your organization." Major Monogram said to Heinz.

Heinz's eyes widened in shock.

"So, I've been demoted to a 'minor threat'? Again?" Heinz asked weakly.

"Sort of, we can't let you and your colleagues run amok, so we just have the agents get down to the point of destroying your inventions then leave so we can turn our attention to the new threat." Major Monogram replied.

"What is this so-called 'new threat'?" Heinz asked

"We don't know all of the details, but it's apparently something called, 'S.A.F.'." Major Monogram replied.

"'S.A.F.'"? Heinz asked.

"We don't know what it is, but it seems to be an organization consisting of what we like to call 'creepy crawlies'." Major Monogram answered. "You can chew on that for a little while, I need to talk to my agents."

And so Monogram walked away.

"Wait, you can eat ideas?" Heinz asked

But Francis wasn't listening to Heinz, he was heading over to get another team of O.W.C.A. agents to deal with the new problem. When he got to his office, he made the intercom call.

"I need Team B-19 here ASAP!"

Within the space of a few minutes, Newton the Gnu, Herman the Hedgehog, Manny the Mongoose, Montague the Monkey, and Gary the Gander had reported to the Major.

"Agents, I need you to do some detective work. Whilst Team A-3 deals with the problem in Tokyo, you'll be dealing with a problem that seems to brewing on our soil. Just this afternoon, Agent P's nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz, was infected with some sort of bone-decaying foot fungus that seems 'S.A.F.' related. We don't have many leads at the moment, but I'm putting you on this case, and hope for the best." Major Monogram said as he briefed them.

The agents looked at each other, then nodded.

"You can start in the morning, for now, let's get some rest." Major Monogram said gravely.

The agents solemnly walked out of Major Monogram's office, and once again looked at each other, deciding that it would be best to hold off discussions until morning, as the Major had said.

But sadly, that was only the beginning of the night's terror.

* * *

"_So uh, what just happened?" _Randy asked

"_You should know, it happened fifteen minutes ago." _Elena replied.

"_I'm still in shock." _Randy said.

After being hit with Rex's mace, Perry and his team had been flung into the enormous pocket dimension that Gri and Messer were using to test out the 'C.U.' robot models. Being trained agents, they had immediately taken inventory and set out on their way, and for the past fifteen minutes, had been walking in a large forest in silence.

And despite being trained agents, all five of them were still badly shaken up.

"_So, uh, we've been walking here for a while, what exactly do we do next?_ Randy asked.

"_First off, we need to find a way out of here."_ Terry said

"_And how do you suppose we do that?" _Randy asked.

"_Shut up, all three of you, we just need to analyze our situation, we're off focus because of how quick we ended up in this situation. We just need some time to think and plan ahead and when we do that-, "Carry_ began, only to be interrupted by Perry's chatter.

"_We don't have time, they found us."_ Perry muttered.

Standing before Perry and his team, were Stacy's cousins, ready for battle.

"_Crap." _All five of them thought to themselves as Stacy's cousins leapt at them.

* * *

"So uh, Messer, pardon me for asking this, but how long will the testing take?" Gri asked as he took a sip of water.

"It'll take some time. For our area over here, I give three days at most to fully understand the full capabilities of the 'C.U.' robot model." Messer replied

"What do we do those six?" Gri asked, directing his attention to Stacy's other six cousins.

"Rex, tell Aum Shinrikyo to come over here and pick the newest members of their organization." Messer said.

"Guess that answers that question." Gri said. "Go do it Rex."

"Meh, okay." Rex said, reaching for his phone.

"Do you think that those O.W.C.A. agents will make out of there alive?" Gri asked Messer again.

"I don't doubt it, but we have them in one location, here. Even if they get out, it won't impact our mission that much. Whether they live or not is of no consequence at the moment. Now if they managed to destroy what we enjoy to create, then we should take them seriously." Messer replied.

"And what would be what we enjoy to create besides a profit?" Gri asked.

"Our super weapons that we make and test out on a weekly basis." Messer replied simply.

"Really? Just that?" Gri asked.

"You work on the business end of our work, I'll work on the technical stuff." Messer spat out.

"True." Gri admitted.

"We are here." A voice called out from outside.

Rex opened the door, and the Aum Shinrikyo representative from Gri's earlier meeting entered the warehouse.

"I am here for the new recruits." He said.

"Here you go, six young teenage girls." Rex said flatly and without flair.

"Wait, we aren't giving him the other six?" Gri asked curiously

"Ellen and Cedar both placed a request to experiment on those six, apparently to help Beo and his coworkers recover from that incident." Messer answered.

"You mean that terrible bee-based song?" Gri asked.

"Yes." Messer replied

"Wait, how will that help Beo?" Gri asked.

"Not important right now." Messer replied.

By this time, the Aum Shinrikyo representative had already taken Stacy's brainwashed cousins for their final initiation into the van he had parked outside.

"Good luck to your organization!" Gri called out.

The Aum Shinrikyo representative nodded, got into his van and drove off.

"So now what?" Messer asked

"Hanafuda?" Rex asked.

"Sure." Gri and Messer replied.

* * *

Back at Danville, whilst all of this was going on, things far more sinister were developing, all with the words:

"So why do we need a reminder of what our mission is? We went over it, like, ten times." A blond-haired, twenty-three year old man griped.

"I agree with him." A crimson-haired nineteen year-old teenager said.

The sixteen-year old black-haired teen was too busy playing the game '_Jump and Duck'_ to even bother complaining.

"It's for the fact that things are developing just as I hoped they would." The thirty-five year old silver-haired man replied.

"What the heck do you mean boss?" the blond-haired man asked again

"The O.W.C.A. and the S.A.F.'s current conflict is the key to allowing our plan to develop, and what is our plan?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Revive the guy in that portrait." The crimson-haired teen said, pointing to a painting of a black and white-haired man sleeping on a couch snoring.

"Correct Brianna." The silver-haired man said.

"How will the O.W.C.A. and S.A.F. fighting each other a big deal? You do realize that the latter's our archrival in our criminal activities!" the blond-haired man said indignantly.

"True Chris, true, but the O.W.C.A., being the organization of good that they are, have become determined to stop the S.A.F., they are a serious threat after all. I have been keeping an eye on the O.W.C.A., and they apparently are trying to stop two of the S.A.F.'s plans, the details of such plans being insignificant until we get to a plan that benefits us." The silver-haired man replied.

"Okay." Chris and Brianna mumbled.

"We are still seeing if the O.W.C.A. can handle the S.A.F., being that one certain area of the S.A.F.'s work, and if they can survive dealing with it and come out on the winning side of that spectrum, then we can use the O.W.C.A. in our plans, the only thing would be waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and I have a feeling we will get that moment in a very short amount of time." The silver-haired man said.

"And then what?" Chris asked.

"We-" he began, but the chapter ended before he could continue.

* * *

**Yup, we didn't get to really see anything of Perry's fight, but do not fear, the next chapter will focus solely on that!**

**But what will happen next? Aum Shinrikyo's getting their hands on the brainwashed innocents, Heinz is dying from a deadly fungus, and the plans of the silver-haired guy don't look good?**

**-Author D**


	11. Levels of Despair II

**After a load of a while, behold chapter 11, completed at last!...Action scenes are difficult. Plus, I got lazy and, let us not mind that.**

**Anywho, this may the last chapter for a while, as school starts for me very soon. However, things seem to be developing on this fic pretty well so... Yeah**

**Also, I have an announcement, I have uploaded a secondary project that is a King of the Hill fanfic. For those of you who don't know what King of the Hill is, look it up and watch some episodes, you won't be disappointed! (It's a whole lot better than the current state of Family Guy and Spongebob that's for sure).**

**Don't forget to check out the fanon wikia!**

**Disclaimer is on the first page!**

* * *

_"Welp, here we are, trapped in a pocket dimension, forced to deal with six brainwashed super-powered Japanese teenagers, and we didn't pack any Twinkies! Great, just great."_ Randy complained as Carrie bandaged the raccoon's arm.

_"I'm gonna flashback now, you guys mind?"_ he asked. Randy's colleagues shrugged, indicating that they didn't really care.

Thus Randy began to flashback.

* * *

'_KABOOM!'_

Perry and his team were blown back by the force of the explosion, and quickly activated the grappling hook function of their new watches, grabbing the branches of a large tree and swinging onto it. They quickly climbed on top of the branches and then looked at their opponents.

The look in the eyes of Stacy's six cousins was blank and soulless, though their clothes remained the same (I ain't giving the pervs a bone). However, the robopals, if they could be called that anymore, had shed their animal forms to reveal small robots similar to the one in the book "The Manga Guide to Electricity" (Look it up, it exists) and they were floating over the shoulders of Stacy's cousins.

Both parties remained silent for about ten seconds, staring each other down.

All of a sudden, Stacy's cousins edged towards each other in groups of three and leaped at the O.W.C.A. agents, brandishing guns and firing them, prompting the O.W.C.A. agents aside from Carrie (Who just flew out of the way) to quickly dodge underneath the trees. Just as they did so, Perry noticed a large bunch of grenades fall from the trees. His eyes closed as he waited for the explosion, but none came; Elena had equipped the light-weight armor Carl had given her and had swooped down onto the explosive parts of the grenades, disarming them.

Before Stacy's cousins could react, Carrie pulled out the flamethrower Carl had given her, and fired at Stacy's cousins, who just barely managed to dodge the flames. However, the tree branches had been burned away, and Randy quickly pulled out the naginata that Carl had made for him, and he threw it like a javelin at one of Stacy's cousins, hitting her squarely in the shoulder. Perry then pulled out his new machete and rushed at the cousin, only to be countered by another cousin who held a _Guntō_ to counter Perry's blade.

The wounded cousin pulled out a gun and aimed at Perry, but Perry quickly moved up his machete in order to shove the two females together, preventing the injured one to fire her gun. It also had the advantage of putting more pressure on the girl with the Guntō, placing the tip of the blade under extreme force and in danger of breaking.

Meanwhile, on the other side, three of Stacy's cousins were battling Terry, Randy, and Carrie in hand-to-hand combat. Randy was making sure that whenever the cousin that he was brawling with threw a punch or kick, Randy would block, then move back in order to get closer to his naginata. As for Terry, he didn't bother to use his shield to block simple fisticuffs that he could block on his own. Carrie kept on exchanging punches with the third cousin, unable to use her flamethrower.

Up in the sky, Elena was engaged in a semi-dogfight with the last cousin, who was using her robot to fly. How you ask? The robot had attached a cable to the cousin and was carrying her into the fight. The two were now exchanging knife blows, dashing at each other at high speeds.

And all of this happened in the space of thirty seconds. I'm not kidding.

And in the thirty-first second, the cousin that was batting Randy had gotten next to Randy's spear.

Randy quickly pulled from the tree it was lodged in and swung it at Stacy's cousin, who jumped out of the way and grabbed another tree branch. She grabbed the robot floating over her shoulder, and its eyes began to glow red. The cousin holding the robot jumped back in a position behind Carrie and Terry's fights, and the two cousins fighting the chicken and turtle jumped back next to her.

All of a sudden, the robot fired an enormous red laser beam at the ground O.W.C.A. agents that was too large to dodge. Carrie and Randy shut their eyes, but Terry pushed a button on his shield, causing an enormous green energy shield to pop up and block the entire attack. Carrie and Randy were quietly impressed with Carl's handiwork.

Perry and Carrie didn't get to see this, they were too busy struggling with the other cousins to notice.

Just as the laser blast subsided, the cousins flaking the one who had fired the laser jumped forward to attack. Carrie saw this and pulled out her flamethrower, and noticed a dial on the nozzle. She turned it to 'Fireball' and fired out a large volley of them, creating an immense explosion, and forcing Randy and Terry to duck.

"…_..We should really start respecting Carl a little more"_ Randy growled, with Terry nodding in agreement.

"_Or better yet, you could start looking at what just happened to those girls!"_ Carrie cawed in annoyance.

Terry and Randy turned around, and their jaws dropped in horror.

As the smoke cleared, and the agents got a better look at their enemies, they knew they were in for an even harder time.

The three cousins who were battling with Carrie, Randy, and Terry had been shielded from the explosions by their robots, but not like with Terry's shield. Rather, it was more, 'Cover their bodies completely in robot armor'.

Stacy's cousins now had a more robotic-like appearance, with them possessing the same color scheme as the robots, who had merged with them in order to make the armor. The armor possessed some of their physical characteristics, mainly their hair, but the rest was stereotypical of the robot girls you'd see in a TV shows.

…And I mean ACTUAL robot girls pervs who may be reading this, not one of those skimpy outfits you'd see in something like Sailor Moon or whatever, take that to the 'M' section!

Ahem, back to the main story.

Meanwhile, whilst Perry was still in the deadlock with the cousins he was fighting, the one who had previously been holding the gun looked over and saw that the robots had merged with the other cousins. She made a motion towards the cousin with the Guntō who briefly looked back at her sister, which didn't go unnoticed by Perry.

Perry looked back and saw what the cousins he had been fighting had been looking at, and then he looked back to see the cousins he was currently fighting begin to undergo the same transformation process. Quickly, Perry dashed out of the deadlock, and jumped right next to his teammates.

While this was happening, Elena finally got a hit in on the cousin she was battling, hitting the teenager in the side of her stomach. Just as she did so though, the robot floating above the cousin initiated the merging process, causing the wound to cauterize. As Elena swooped back for another hit, she just managed to catch the last part of the merging process, as well as what was happening on the ground.

Elena quickly nosedived onto the ground, and the last cousin joined up with her sisters to stand over the O.W.C.A. agents.

Two seconds later, one of the cousins gathered a sphere of energy in her hands and threw it at the O.W.C.A. agents, creating an immense explosion that catapulted the O.W.C.A. agents into the air, as they had just activated their jetpacks. Before they could recover though, a second cousin flew at them, and punched them towards another direction. Next, the remaining four cousins flew up into the air, placed their hands together, and formed a cube of dense energy, and fired it in the direction that the O.W.C.A. agents were flying in.

Next thing anyone knew, an explosion, four times bigger than the one before, burst out, creating immense tremors that shook the entire area.

The cousins looked around the area in the sky, and activated the convenient sensors the robots had, but though it was clear that the O.W.C.A. agents were far from dead, they had slipped from the cousins' grasps.

Here is how the O.W.C.A. agents survived:

Just as the cube of energy was launched at them, they had landed in a small crevice that led to an enormous cavern, which protected them from the blunt force of the explosion, though the rockfalls and ceiling collapses didn't help. Even so, they had survived, and quickly moved away from the destroyed portions of the cavern in order to avoid detection and rest up for the next fight.

* * *

As Randy exited the flashback of the battle, Perry was busy brooding over the danger to his secret identity. He looked at his teammates and sighed a platypus sigh. He had been going over this ever since he had found out about Stacy's cousins being involved in this mission, and seeing them like this and the amount of time that had passed by, he knew that he had to avoid a bigger mess.

He had to tell his teammates.

"_Guys, we need to talk." _Perry said.

"_Aw man, don't go all sappy on us! I just finished having a flashback!" _Randy complained.

"_It's not that. It has nothing to do with us dying here or not."_ Perry replied.

"_Then what is it?"_ Terry asked.

"_Remember when my owners accidently helped Doofenshmirtz open a portal into another dimension and my secret was spilled out?" _Perry asked

"_How can we? We got our butts handed to us until they showed up with every one of their summer projects." _Carrie replied.

"_A few weeks later, after their memories were wiped, something else came up. During another battle with Doofenshmirtz, our fight ended up in-"But_ before he could say anything else, the agents held their hands up.

"_Stacy Hirano's house right?" _ Terry asked.

"_Yeah, she found out about my secret identity, though she convinced me that I didn't have to be relocated due to a technicality, but yeah. She's kept her mouth shut."_ Perry replied

"_And I suppose this mission's going to change that isn't it? She won't be happy knowing that she'll never see most of her cousins again."_ Elena commented.

"_We'll see what happens when we get back. Major Monogram's still making changes to the O.W.C.A. roster." _Terry said.

"_IF we get back Terry, IF."_ Carrie pointed out.

"_Wait, what do the roster changes have to do with anything?"_ Randy asked.

"_Monogram's probably going to have more humans in the rosters, won't be much, but we'll need all the help we can get at this point."_ Carrie replied.

"_Let's just sleep this off okay? I'm tired, let's save this for Monogram okay? We don't have time to worry about all of this stuff yet."_ Randy complained, lying down.

The other four O.W.C.A. agents looked at each other, nodded, and lay down for a troubling sleep.

* * *

**And so, yeah, um, yeah.**

**-AuthorD**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys, I was hoping to be able to break this after the upcoming Chapter 12, but it appears that I need to say this now:**

**The S.A.F. Serial may be on a hiatus, here's why:**

**School...Though you probably already guessed that. :P**

**Yes, on the afternoon before I made this Author's Note, we were given a surprise pretest in Chemistry H, and well, I don't think I did very well on it. Science was never really my strong point in ninth grade, as my ninth grade teacher was well, Stupid. That and I never bothered to remember key facts.**

**My father hasn't exactly enjoyed this proposal (Though to say he was mad would be false, as he just gained great respect for my new Science teacher due to how she set this test at us).**

**What he said made me think for a moment that I would have to cancel the S.A.F. Serial. WHICH WILL NOT BE THE CASE.**

**School is just VERY, VERY important to me at the moment. I currently have three overgoing projects in three classes already, and I'm going to have to really crack down on Chemistry in order to retain the information.**

**But I won't be canceling the S.A.F. Serial, not at all. Chapter 12 has already had its starting paragraphs made and I will hammer away at it with whatever spare time I've got. I've also managed to get a length outline for the current plotline involving that foot fungus that got Doof in Chapter 10, which be from about Ch.13 to Ch. 17 or 18, followed by another battle thing lasting about three chapters, before we enter the start of the overarching storyline that will provide me with great relish to do my long-awaited "Take That" to overblown shipping and the M-Stuff. (Just look at the AT fandom for the former).**

**Even so, my education comes first, but I wanted to at least inform you all of the hiatus that will be going on whilst I gather my bearings and roll up my sleeves to get to work.**

**Final things: One chapter a month, two if I'm lucky.**

**Straight 'A's and preparing in advance for higher education come first, huge fanfic second. :P/**

**-Author D**


End file.
